freed20fandomcom-20200215-history
Rings
=Rings= Rings bestow magical powers upon their wearers. Only a rare few have charges. Anyone can use a ring. A character can only effectively wear two magic rings. A third magic ring doesn’t work if the wearer is already wearing two magic rings. Physical Description Rings have no appreciable weight. Although exceptions exist that are crafted from glass or bone, the vast majority of rings are forged from metal—usually precious metals such as gold, silver, and platinum. A ring has AC 13, 2 hit points, hardness 10, and a break DC of 25. Activation Usually, a ring’s ability is activated by a command word (a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity) or it works continually. Some rings have exceptional activation methods, according to their descriptions. Special Qualities Roll d%. A result of 01 indicates the ring is intelligent, 02–31 indicates that something (a design, inscription, or the like) provides a clue to its function, and 32–100 indicates no special qualities. Intelligent items have extra abilities and sometimes extraordinary powers and special purposes. Rings with charges can never be intelligent. |- |01–18 ||— ||— ||Protection +1 ||2,000 gp |- |19–28 ||— ||— ||Feather falling ||2,200 gp |- |29–36 ||— ||— ||Sustenance ||2,500 gp |- |37–44 ||— ||— ||Climbing ||2,500 gp |- |45–52 ||— ||— ||Jumping ||2,500 gp |- |53–60 ||— ||— ||Swimming ||2,500 gp |- |61–70 ||01–05 ||— ||Counterspells ||4,000 gp |- |71–75 ||06–08 ||— ||Mind shielding ||8,000 gp |- |76–80 ||09–18 ||— ||Protection +2 ||8,000 gp |- |81–85 ||19–23 ||— ||Force shield ||8,500 gp |- |86–90 ||24–28 ||— ||Ram ||8,600 gp |- |— ||29–34 ||— ||Climbing, improved ||10,000 gp |- |— ||35–40 ||— ||Jumping, improved ||10,000 gp |- |— ||41–46 ||— ||Swimming, improved ||10,000 gp |- |91–93 ||47–51 ||— ||Animal friendship ||10,800 gp |- |94–96 ||50–56 ||01–02 ||Energy resistance, minor ||12,000 gp |- |97–98 ||57–61 ||— ||Chameleon power ||12,700 gp |- |99–100 ||62–66 ||— ||Water walking ||15,000 gp |- |— ||67–71 ||03–07 ||Protection +3 ||18,000 gp |- |— ||72–76 ||08–10 ||Spell storing, minor ||18,000 gp |- |— ||77–81 ||11–15 ||Invisibility ||20,000 gp |- |— ||82–85 ||16–19 ||Wizardry (I) ||20,000 gp |- |— ||86–90 ||20–25 ||Evasion ||25,000 gp |- |— ||91–93 ||26–28 ||X-ray vision ||25,000 gp |- |— ||94–97 ||29–32 ||Blinking ||27,000 gp |- |— ||98–100 ||33–39 ||Energy resistance, major ||28,000 gp |- |— ||— ||40–49 ||Protection +4 ||32,000 gp |- |— ||— ||50–55 ||Wizardry (II) ||40,000 gp |- |— ||— ||56–60 ||Freedom of movement ||40,000 gp |- |— ||— ||61–63 ||Energy resistance, greater ||44,000 gp |- |— ||— ||64–65 ||Friend shield (pair) ||50,000 gp |- |— ||— ||66–70 ||Protection +5 ||50,000 gp |- |— ||— ||71–74 ||Shooting stars ||50,000 gp |- |— ||— ||75–79 ||Spell storing ||50,000 gp |- |— ||— ||80–83 ||Wizardry (III) ||70,000 gp |- |— ||— ||84–86 ||Telekinesis ||75,000 gp |- |— ||— ||87–88 ||Regeneration ||90,000 gp |- |— ||— ||89 ||Three wishes ||97,950 gp |- |— ||— ||90–92 ||Spell turning ||98,280 gp |- |— ||— ||93–94 ||Wizardry (IV) ||100,000 gp |- |— ||— ||95 ||Djinni calling ||125,000 gp |- |— ||— ||96 ||Elemental command (air) ||200,000 gp |- |— ||— ||97 ||Elemental command (earth) ||200,000 gp |- |— ||— ||98 ||Elemental command (fire) ||200,000 gp |- |— ||— ||99 ||Elemental command (water) ||200,000 gp |- |— ||— ||100 ||Spell storing, major ||200,000 gp